


The Center of the Universe

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is bound, with magic. He can't see the bindings, but he can feel them. He is pinned to the bed by a combination of Loki's magic, and the god himself. His world is centered on Loki, and he lets go for the god voluntarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Bondage

Tony winced as he was slammed into the wall, but then moaned when sharp teeth bit at the tendon in his neck. One hand bunched his shirt and pulled. He heard fabric stretch and rip, and felt buttons pop. Strong fingers tilted Tony’s chin up, lips covered his and an insistent tongue was forced inside his mouth, laid claim to the warmth inside. Tony was consumed by the kiss to the point that breath became difficult and his hands scrambled, reaching and trying to grab anything he could get any sort of hold on. He honestly didn’t know if he was trying to pull closer or push further away.

Loki finally pulled away from Tony; both were gasping for breath. Tony saw that Loki had a slight flush on his cheeks, and his eyes were near black and clouded with lust. His lips were red and kiss swollen and spit shiney--Tony groaned and reached up, grabbed Loki’s head and slammed their mouths together again.

Tony started pulling and tugging clothes, trying to get Loki naked. With a growl, Loki pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Tony’s hands, holding both in a single one of his own, displaying his strength with a casualness that went straight to Tony’s cock. He then stepped back, body no longer touching Tony’s which caused Tony to let out a noise of protest.

“Tonight, I will have you my way. You will be bound and at my mercy. I want to have you completely wrecked from pleasure--but only when I choose to bestow it upon you. I want you to be gone and lost; I want the center of your world--your universe to be me. And I want you to voluntarily give this to me.”

Tony blinked and swallowed heavily. “Yeah, okay. I...yeah, I can do that.”

Loki looked pleased as he started pulling Tony to the bed. He let go of Tony’s hand, stood back, crossed his arms and raised an expectant eyebrow. With a smile, Tony started to undress, slowly, teasingly. He loosened his tie and left it hanging around his neck, he undid each button on his shirt slowly and ended with the ones at his wrists, but didn't remove his shirt yet. Next he slowly removed his belt. He got no further. Loki had indulged him for longer than Tony expected before he was pinned to the bed completely naked. And completely unable to move except for his head.

Loki sauntered to the bed and Tony saw that he’d removed his outer wear. He was left only in a loose linen shirt and soft suede trousers. His concession to lounge wear. Tony could do nothing more than lay there and stare as Loki arranged his body to his specifications--knees bent and splayed, hands attached to his ankles. He felt stretched and open and just shy of being uncomfortable. He looked down his body but saw no bindings. He felt them, and only saw a glimmer of gold from the corner of his eye that disappeared when he looked directly at it. Fucking magic.

Loki settled on the bed, seated next to Tony looking like he had all the time in the world. He reached out with one hand and placed one finger against Tony’s lips. Automatically, Tony’s tongue came out and licked, causing Loki to smile. Finger wet with saliva, Loki trailed it down the center of Tony’s body, circling the arc reactor, dipping into his navel, then carding into the curls at the base of Tony’s dick, which seemed fill even more, get even harder, and it bounced when he inhaled sharply. He’d been hard since Loki pinned him to the wall.

Loki’s attention zeroed in on the motion and he immediately encircled Tony’s length. He wasted no time in teasing; pulling quick and fast with a twist at the top that drove Tony insane. Tony tried to move his hips, but couldn’t and Tony was torn between the need to come and frustration at his lack of ability to move. When it was over, when he came, it happened so quickly that Tony barely had any time to savor the pleasure and was left gasping and blinking, feeling like he missed something even as he felt his own come on his stomach.

Loki released his hold on Tony’s now softening cock and absently swirled his fingers through the come on Tony’s stomach. As he brought his fingers to his own mouth and licked then clean, he waved his other hand and the mess on Tony’s stomach disappeared.

“That should take any edge off. My plans for the night will require a great length of time. I do, however, think there is one thing missing.” Loki produced a piece of cloth, which Tony thought looked like a gag.

“So, you tie me up with magic but you’ll gag me with an actual strip of cloth?”

Sliding the length of fabric between his fingers, Loki answered, “No darling, I wish to hear you; all your grunts and groans, and those deliciously obscene words that cannot help but escape your lips. This is to blind you. I want all I do to be a surprise. I want you to be unable to move and unable to see; to have to guess at my next touch, my next caress. And I want to have you tense with the anticipation.”

Tony inhaled deeply and blew it out through his mouth. Loki knew what he was asking of Tony, he was demanding Tony’s trust. He was demanding it in a way that left Tony more vulnerable than being merely bound. Tense with anticipation indeed. If Loki decided he was done, to quit playing nice, decided to do anything Tony didn’t want--like rip out the reactor, he could. Tony was in no position to see him do it, much less stop him. But, he’d trusted him this far, and JARVIS was still montering and had access to the suits just in case. He wasn’t being gagged, so he could still call for help if needed. But, there was a look in Loki’s eyes, a glimmer that said how very much he wanted this, but the choice was fully up to Tony. And that is what decided him.

“Do it.”

Tony saw a please and real smile grace Loki’s face. It was the last thing he saw before he was blindfolded. Tony’s breath came faster and his heart pounded harder, and his muscles tensed. He felt Loki’s lips brush against his own, heard him mumble incomprehensible-probably not even english-but soothing words. He smelt the familiar scent of fresh snow and leather and musk that he always associated with Loki. Bit by bit, Tony felt himself relax.

Loki moved away from Tony, no longer touching him. the only sound in the room was them inhaling and exhaling. Tony waited, tried to think what Loki would do.

The first touch came, and it was the back of Tony’s knee. Just a light caress of fingertips. There and gone, just long enough for Tony to register sensation. Then a slide along his calf. The touches were random, along his wrist, his inner thigh, his stomach; finger carded through his hair. They weren’t arousing so much as just...there. And there was no pattern, so Tony couldn't’ guess where the next touch would land. they weren’t just done by Loki’s fingertips either. Some would be the back of his hand, or his knuckles. Tony just lost himself.

He was so drowned in the soft sensations that when they stopped, it was jarring. He opened his eyes but still couldn’t see because of the blindfold. He tried to reach for Loki but his hands were still bound to his ankles. He heard Loki move, heard the sound of cloth and fabric shifting. He felt the bid dip between his spread legs. Then the touches came again, less of a caress and more of a stroke. And after each touch of Loki’s hands, his lips followed, still random.

Tony’s renewed arousal was slow in coming. It wasn’t the sucker punch like how the night started. This was like slowly submerging himself in a warm bath. He felt himself harden, as each caress, each touch, each kiss landed. It was not something he was familiar with. He was used to being the one who lavished attention on his lovers, not the other way around.

He gave a hoarse shout when suddenly, he felt a hand around his dick, then wet warmth. Loki sucked, then moved both of his hands to Tony’s inner thighs and pushed his legs open more, pushed his knees down further towards the bed. His inner thighs were squeezed and petted, and Loki just...his tongue fucking swirled around his dick head, swiped the slit as he just sucked. Tony tried to thrust his hips to get his cock deeper, but it seemed that Loki’s magic well and truly bound him; not only his hands to his ankles, but the only body part he could seriously move was just his head.

Loki lowered his head, taking Tony in deeper, and his hands inched their way closer up his inner thighs until they were framing Tony’s cock and balls. His thumbs met under Tony’s balls, massaging just behind them. Tony choked at the feeling and then let loose with a drawn out “Fuuuuuuck.” Then Loki hummed, and the vibrations and the suction and the heat and wet and warmth and pressure had Tony thrash his head to the side. Had him clench his muscles, straining to get closer, to move further away. He tugged at his own arms, wanting to pull Loki’s hair, to trace the hollows of his cheeks. And he wanted to see!

Tony felt a tingle where Loki’s hands surrounded his dick, felt a wash of cool.

“Did you just fucking magic my dick? What did you do? No magic on my dick!”

Loki pulled off Tony’s cock with a loud slurp and replied, “You have nothing to fear. I have merely ensured this won’t end sooner than I want.”

“Are you serious right now? A magic fucking cock ring?”

Tony heard Loki sigh, then he yelped when he felt a sharp bite on the meat of his thigh. Then Tony felt a tongue run up his length, then back down, and then his sac was enveloped in Loki’s mouth. A single finger traced the rim of Tony’s hole, tapping, tracing...tapping, then it pierced him, magically slick. Loki gave a hard suck to Tony’s balls then moved back to his dick. And, Tony didn't-couldn’t-stop the noises coming from his mouth. Loki’s mouth on his dick was wet, he felt the mixture of his precum and Loki’s spit dribble down, heard the loudness of Loki’s breath through his nose. Felt a second finger enter him, and holy fuck...Loki’s pointer and pinky were framing his hole while his middle and ring finger were inside him and his thumb was pressing on Tony’s perineum.

Tony didn’t know what Loki was doing with his fingers to cause a warm sensation inside his ass, but it was probably, most likely, definitely magic…and he started fucking Tony with his fingers, hitting Tony’s prostate. Tony’s stomach fluttered, tingled, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was moaning like if he did it loud enough or pretty enough Loki would let him come, or fuck him for real and not just with his beautiful, gorgeous...teasing fingers, christ. But Loki just thrust his fingers, twisted him, pressed his prostate from both without and within. And his mouth was fucking slurping at Tony’s cock like it was a popsicle, but he just could not cum because of a stupid magic fucking cock ring.

Loki pulled off Tony’s cock with a pop, leaving Tony racing to catch his breath; fingers still in Tony’s ass. He felt Loki crawl up his body, and when did Loki magic off his clothes? He felt Loki’s breath across his chest and teeth on his nipples. And then Loki continued his crawl up Tony’s body, and Tony could, christ he could smell Loki’s skin and his breath and his own precum before Loki ate at Tony’s mouth with lips and teeth and tongue, still thrusting his fingers inside Tony.

Tony was forced to breath through his nose, small noises pushing from his mouth into Loki’s, and he felt Loki thrust his dick along the crease of his thigh, rubbing it against his. And still...Tony couldn’t cum!

He felt Loki move faster, heard Loki make his own noises, never stopped kissing, fingers thrusting...and he felt when Loki came. Tony felt the warmth of Loki’s cum on his hip, his thigh, his dick. He felt it dribble down his crack where Loki had finally paused his thrusting fingers. And Tony still couldn’t cum! And he wasn’t able to see Loki when he came, and between the two, he didn’t know which was worse.

Loki removed his fingers from Tony’s hole. Tony felt him swipe his hand through his cum on Tony’s pelvis, felt him rub it into Tony’s skin...then smear it across his own dick. Loki held Tony’s hips and pressed inside, stretching him...two fingers weren’t enough, but Tony loved the stretch of it, the burn of it. He huffed a breath, and moaned and grunted when Loki finally bottomed out, slid inside Tony’s hole, dick slathered with his own cum. And Tony could just imagine what it looked like...his hole red and shiny. Fucking stretched around Loki’s cock, glistening and splotched milky white, smearing it into Tony with each thrust.

Loki’s hands moved from Tony’s hips to clutch his arms, pressing them to the bed harder, and Tony was pinned...fucking impaled on Loki’s cock, bound by his magic and surrounded by him, unable to move and could only feel and take and not see or cum. Loki fucking won this, and it wasn’t even a goddamn competition. Because the only thing, the single fucking thought, idea, person, reason for Tony to even breath or exist was Loki. There was nothing, he was an opened up and raw, exposed nerve who was here solely for Loki and that’s when Tony realized he was chanting Loki’s name. Loki’s name was Tony’s salvation, his raison d’etre.

“Yes...that’s what I want. That desperation. It’s just me… and you are nothing more than an extension of me right now. You belong to me...completely, wholly...infinitely.”

Tony didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, not verbally. But his body seemed to melt into Loki, it answered for him. And Loki’s breath was Tony’s breath when he kissed, thrust his tongue, fucked into Tony’s mouth. Loki’s heart was Tony’s heartbeat, where their chests touched. Loki’s pleasure was Tony’s...and Loki came...and Loki’s climax became Tony’s as the magic around his dick was released. And the magic bindings around his wrists and ankles were released, but he couldn’t move them. And the blindfold disappeared, but Tony was still blind. Eyes watering, he blinked through the stinging of the light and the first thing he saw was Loki.

Mouth slack, throat dry, chest heaving, Tony could only just lay there, limp as Loki stretched his legs out from the position they had been in. Tony could only whine in the back of his throat as Loki pulled out, could only clench around the dribble of cum that leaked out with the motion. He could only shift his hips closer when Loki plugged his hole back up with his fingers, trapping his cum inside. His stomach muscles fluttered as Loki rubbed it with his other hand, smearing yet more cum into his skin.

“I have almost reached my goal for this night. I do believe I am currently the center of your world. But there are nine realms, and I do not yet feel that I am the center of your universe.”

Tony felt infused with Loki’s magic, felt a tingle that started inside his ass, spread through his cock and balls...up to his stomach then spread to the rest of his body. And he was sensitive and high off pleasure...and Loki wasn’t done yet. Tony willingly let himself be consumed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um...light bondage still counts right? Another day down..BAM!
> 
> I can't seem to really find Loki's voice in these things. And also, I haven't really been able to picture Tony topping yet. Not for these prompts anyway. A few of the future ones have been percolating in my brain, but I want to find Loki's voice. He's such a complicated character that I find myself simultaneously identifying with him, but then not finding any common ground at all. With Tony, he's not any less complicated, but I find him a little easier to speak with.


End file.
